Je n'ai pas le droit de t'avoir
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [UM Fuyez pour vos vies ] Le Tueur est seul. Dans sa voiture, en route vers une destination inconnue. Et voila qu'il se retrouve à parler tout seul en pleine nuit. Peut-être pas si seul en fait.


_**Yellow le monde. Comme il est super tard et que je suis légèrement pressé, je vais faire un peu vite. Commandant Moran, je vous en prie.**_

Bonsoir le monde. Ici le commandant Moran. Je présente ce soir un texte qui n'a rien à voir avec le registre habituel, d'où le fait que sois là à la place des présentatrices de d'habitude. Ceci (en dessous les chiens galeux) est un texte sur Unknown Movies ( _ **prier pour l'orthographe**_ ). Il y a donc une GROSSE différence par rapport aux textes nu..* reçoit une cafetière sur la tête*pas trop mal que nous pond d'habitude Lola. 

_**Et si vous connaissez pas, je vous envoie Moran en fait. Et Micka. Et Léo.**_

Et ses soeurs.

 _ **Tu laisses les soeurs tranquilles vieux prédateur de *****. Sur ce, Unknown Movies n'est pas à moi, et blablablabla. Je referai peut-être des textes comme ça, à voir. Bisous les patates. (** Et passez voir L'oiseau du paradis si vous avez le temps, ça lui fera plaisir) _

_**"Je n'ai pas le droit de t'avoir"**_

Seul. Encore et toujours tout seul. Roulant vers l'horizon, roulant loin de la rage et du chagrin. Rectification : de la rage et de la colère.

Arrêter sur le bas-côté de la route, la lune éclaire seule la petite départementale sur laquelle j'ai roulé toute la journée. Y avait pas un chat. Et vu mon état d'esprit, c'était tant mieux.

Je somnole sur mon siège. Je ne pense à rien, je repousse les pensées loin de moi. J'essaie d'oublier ma joue irritée pour me concentrer sur un sommeil inexistant.

Oublier les conneries de Gyldas, oublier le gosse, oublier le vieux. Ne pas se demander pourquoi je vais là-bas. Non, ne pas se poser ce genre de questions. Juste dormir.

« Tu ne peux pas dormir »

L'homme perdu sur la route sursaute. Ses yeux luisant dans l'obscurité scrutent le siège passager. Parce qu'il y a un passager dessus.

Une jeune dame. Assise bien droite, et qui le regarde. Il la distingue mal. Soupirant, le Tueur attrape une bouteille à l'arrière. Avec des hallucinations, la nuit risquait d'être longue.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demande l'homme en débouchant sa liqueur.

\- Parce que je suis là.

Le type prit bien le temps de boire une gorgée avant de répondre. Il n'était même pas énervé. Il en avait marre, de s'énerver. Il était trop à bout pour ce genre de conneries.

« Eh bah barre-toi dans ce cas, fit-il en essuyant son menton.

\- Même si je le voulais, je pourrais pas, répondit sans s'émouvoir la passagère.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Silence. La lune s'amuse à les observer en taquinant les nuages de sa lumière. Rien ne bouge, et hormis les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, l'homme croirait presque être seul. Le silence est rompu par le lent mouvement de l'inconnue, remontant ses genoux sous son menton.

« Tu veux ignorer la raison de ma présence, dit-elle.

\- Sincèrement, j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- C'était une constatation.

\- Si tu veux, fit, légèrement exaspéré, le Tueur.

Sa bouteille se vidait bien trop vite à son goût. Une infâme piquette en plus. Il sentait que cette mixture immonde ne lui donnerait pas le courage pour mettre fin à la conversation. Ca allait mal finir.

« On va pas y passer la nuit, fit la dame en posant sa joue sur ses genoux.

\- Non, ça c'est sur, répondit avec une pointe d'amertume l'homme.

\- Je veux dire que je ne veux pas y passer la nuit. Tu conduis demain. Et ça me fatigue aussi, précisa-t-elle.

\- Alors qu'es ce que tu veux ?

Re-silence. Les yeux du conducteur se plissèrent dans la semi-obscurité à quoi jouait-elle ?

« Bon, tu vas parler oui ou non ? continua-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi bon Dieu ? s'exclama son interlocuteur en faisant vaciller le contenu de sa bouteille dans son récipient.

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, répondit l'inconnue. Et je ne me fatigue pas à te dire quelque chose que tu sais déjà.

Pause. Il était en train de s'énerver. Elle le saoulait. Mais genre vraiment beaucoup BEAUCOUP. Qu'était-il sensé savoir ? Il n'avait pas que ça à foutre, donner une réponse qu'il « devait » savoir à une intruse.

« Tu dégages.

\- Non

\- Oh que si, grogna-t-il, le regard mauvais. Et maintenant.

\- Non

\- Tu sors-de suite-de ma-VOITURE.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme tenta de la pousser. Et fut surpris de voir sa main être saisie en plein vole, et immobilisé. Il sentait engourdie, du bout des doigts jusqu'au poignet. Impossible de se dégager. Son noir regard tomba sur celui presque aussi sombre de celle qui le tenait. Ces iris d'un bleu presque noir le fascinait.

« Lâche-moi, murmura-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Lâche moi je t'dis, demanda-t-il un peu plus fort. Bon Dieu, se détacher de ce regard. Vite.

\- Pourquoi. Je . suis. Là ?

\- Je sais pas, et maintenant lâche moi, fit-il d'une voix étrange. Se détacher. Vite. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de connaître la réponse à cette question.

\- Pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, lâche moi je t'en prie, supplia-t-il avec le mince filet de voix qu'il lui restait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pitié…

\- Pourquoi ?

Il les entendait résonner dans sa tête : pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi ? Trop de pourquoi qui se bousculaient. Il avait tellement mal au crane et ces yeux qui ne le lâchaient pas. Il se sentait tout petit.

« Parce que je t'ai appeler…

Elle a relâché sa main. Il sentait des fourmillements parcourir sa paume au fur et à mesure que le sang revenait. Cette étrange sensation ne le quittait pas : ce sentiment d'être coincé. Bloquer par quatre murs impénétrables, sans failles, sans portes. Ces murs, ils se trouvaient juste là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Prêt à s'écraser sur lui à la moindre occasion.

« On avance. C'est bien, murmura avec satisfaction la passagère.

\- C'est pas comme si tu me forçais la main…rétorqua son interlocuteur en rattrapant maladroitement sa bouteille. Foutu main.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu utilises les mêmes méthodes d'habitude, taquina l'étrangère.

\- Pas la même chose, répondit l'homme en prenant une gorgée de sa mixture.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Je le fais pour le bien de tout le monde.

\- Et le gosse aussi, c'était pour le bien de tout le monde ?

Touché. Le gosse était une erreur. Qui n'aurait jamais du se produire.

« C'était Gyldas. Pas moi.

\- Tu n'as pas pu l'arrêter, je te signale, rétorqua, imperturbable, la dame.

\- Il avait un flingue, murmura doucement le Tueur.

\- Et toi les moyens d'empêcher une telle chose. Pourquoi tu l'as emmener avec toi ? C'était hyper suspect cette demande.

\- J'en avais marre d'être tout seul.

\- …

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec une nouvelle ingurgitation de liqueur.

\- Tu m'étonnes parfois.

\- Expliques toi.

\- Tu ne veux pas être seul. Ca fait un moment déjà que tu le veux. Mais dès que tu as la possibilité de faire en sorte de ne plus être seul, soit tu tues la personne en question, soit tu choisie la mauvaise. Tu es encore plus étrange qu'avant.

\- Je vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ton frère banane. Et Gyldas. Et Max.

\- Je n'ai pas tuer Max ! s'insurgea aussitôt l'homme, levant un poing menaçant.

\- Non. Mais tu aurais pu le sauver lui aussi.

\- N'importe quoi, bougonna le conducteur.

\- Mais si. C'est ce que tu aurais pu faire.

\- Et comment ? ricana tristement l'homme en laissant la piquette dégouliner de son menton à son pull.

\- En m'appelant; cela aurait été un bon début.

\- En t'appelant TOI ? Tu veux rire ? Tu ne sauves personne.

\- Qu'en sais tu ? Tu as du m'appeler moins de cinq fois dans ta vie, rétorqua en fixant de plus belle son interlocuteur.

\- Trois fois. Le jour où j'ai tuer pour la première fois, commença à énuméré l'homme.

\- Le jour où tu as tuer ton frère.

\- Je t'ai pas appeler, je t'ai vu débouler sans autorisation, et d'ailleurs je t'ai envoyer chier il me semble, sembla presque sourire le Tueur.

\- Et le jour où tu as à tuer tes parents .

Silence. Il sentait remonter une marée de souvenir dont il n'avait nul envie de prendre connaissance. Toutes ces années, sa jeunesse…Il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Pas maintenant. Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule. Il tremblait.

« Tu sas, ça te tuerait pas de penser un peu à eux de temps en temps.

Non, pas maintenant.

« Comme penser aux autres, comme le vieux qui t'a aider à poursuivre Gyldas. Celui qui pensait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

Parce qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Il pleurait peut-être un peu sur l'épaule d'une inconnue pas vraiment inconnue. Un petit peu. Ca devait bien faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Peut-être 10 ans. Peut-être plus. Il savait plus.

A travers les larmes, il pouvait distinguer la petite tête si blanche de la passagère. Une inconnue, croisé un jour sans doute. Une inconnue pas vraiment inconnue, qui avait toujours été là, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Qu'il avait chassé au fil des ans, repoussée, enfermée.

« Pourquoi tu es encore là ? renifla-t-il. Je t'ai chassé tellement de fois… Pourquoi tu restes ?

Dans les yeux de l'étrangère, il voyait son image d'enfant palot et triste. C'était toujours comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Comme quand il était perdu dans le noir.

« Parce qu'on ne laisse pas un petit garçon pleurer tout seul dans le noir, sourit-elle doucement, faisant presque rayonner l'intérieur de la voiture. Parce que personne n'est jamais seul.

\- Je te mérite pas tu sais, couina le petit garçon en essuyant ses yeux rougis. Je suis souvent très méchant avec les autres.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Surtout les petits garçons perdus dans le noir, répondit-elle en caressant ses cheveux de savant fou d'une main.

\- Je te mérite pas je te dis, continua l'enfant sanglotant de plus bel.

Après un court temps de réflexion, la dame tourna ses pupilles envoûtantes vers le garçon en larmes. Seul dans le noir, un petit garçon pleurait, et elle le tenait serrer contre son épaule. Avec une infinie douceur, elle lui répondit :

 _ **« Tout le monde à le droit à de l'espoir »**_


End file.
